pokemond20fandomcom-20200213-history
Battle
The Basics The things you'll need for this are simple: a Pokémon (with complete stats), an attack, and dice. As the Attacker The following things will need to be taken into account when attacking: *Attack Type *Attack Category (Phys, Spec, or Stat) *ATK Modifier and S-A Modifier *The type of dice needed for an attack *The defending Pokémon's type *Additional effects of an attack *Your ability and the abilities of your allies *Held items *Weather As the Defender The following things will need to be taken into account when defending against an attack: *Your Phys, Spec, and Stat defense *Your ability and the abilities of your allies *Held items *Your immunities *Previous attacks you used that would change the outcome of the attack (such as Protect) Making an Attack For this, we will use two level 15 Pokémon, Pidgey and Bulbasaur, with the following stats: *Please note that I am not including range guidelines in this tutorial. That will come later. Determine Attack Used and Type Advantages First, Pidgey is going to use Gust, a Flying-type Special attack which uses d6 dice for damage. Since Bulbasaur is part Grass-type, it has one level of weakness to Flying-type attacks. Depending on what future advancements have in store for this game, this will either add one dice roll to damage, or it will double the total damage dealt. For now, we are going to double the damage. (For resistance, damage is halved. Special Attack Since this is a Special attack, the Modifier for S-A will be used to attack, and Bulbasaur, the defending Pokémon, will use Special defense to guard against the attack. Since Bulbasaur's Spec Defense is 14 and Pidgey's S-A Mod is +1, Pidgey's user must roll at least a 13 on a d20 (Because 13 + 1 is 14. You must meet or beat a defender's defense in order to deal damage.) Special Effects Attached to Gust is a note saying "2W to opponents using Fly or Bounce." If Bulbasaur were using either of these attacks (which it can't, by the way) then the total damage (after other conditions) would be doubled. Since it's not, we can move on. But be sure to know how to use your Pokémon's attacks to your advantage. Dealing Damage Let's say the trainer rolled high enough to hit. Now, it's time to deal damage. Remember, Gust uses d6 dice damage and the user's S-A Mod. Also, since we previously noted that Bulbasaur is weak to Flying-type attacks, the total outcome of the attack will be determined as (1d6 + 1) x 2. Don't worry, it's not as complicated as it sounds. Roll the dice. The d6 gives us a 4. Add this to the modifier of 1 to bring damage to 5. But don't forget about the type advantage! Double this damage roll to bring the total damage dealt to 10. Use type advantages to your advantage when you know you can. Now, it's Bulbasaur's turn to attack. Physical Attack Bulbasaur will be using Tackle, a Normal-type Physical attack which uses d6 damage dice. This means that instead of using the S-A Mod and targeting Spec Defense, we will be using the ATK Mod and targeting Phys Defense. Tackle does not have any added effects. Attacks Grow Stronger as TP is Allocated If you look back up at Bulbasaur's Stats, you'll see that 4 TP have been allocated to his ATK. For every 4 levels of TP, attacks will gain 1 attack dice (4, 8, 12...). This applies to both ATK and S-A, but they are not universal. For instance, since Bulbasaur's ATK TP is at 4, its Physical attacks will gain 1 additional damage die. However, Special Attacks, governed by S-A, will still only use 1 damage dice since S-A has only 2 TP. So, with that in mind, Tackle's damage dice will be increased to 2d6. Roll to hit again, using 1d20 + ATK Mod (5 in this case). As long as the d20 result is a 9 or higher, the attack will hit. Critical Hit! If you roll a natural (as in, before modifiers are accounted for) 20 on a d20 you will automatically do maximum damage to your target. Also, if you are attacking a Pokémon whose defense is too high for you to hit normally, you will not miss on a critical hit. To determine maximum damage, simply look at what you would have had to roll for damage on this attack. In this case: 2d6 + 5 Maximum damage means taking the highest number on the damage dice instead of rolling for damage. Here, both dice will be counted as rolling a 6. So with this attack, the damage would be 6 + 6 + 5, or 17. Continue the Battle A battle continues until no Pokémon exist on one of the opposing sides. Wild Pokémon may flee from battle sometimes. So long as your "side" is the only side remaining, you win. Collect your Experience (which will be explained in a separate article that doesn't exist yet.)